


he trusts her

by alann



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alann/pseuds/alann
Summary: sheridan tells delenn something about himself.





	he trusts her

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: menstruation

Sheridan hasn’t seen Delenn all day, but considering how busy their respective titles keep them, this isn’t too strange. Then she misses their lunch date, and he knows something must be up. He asks his link for Delenn’s location and it tells him she’s in her quarters. The walk to her quarters seems short and when he arrives at her door, he rings the bell. 

“Who is it?” she asks through the comm. 

“It’s me, John.”

The door doesn’t move immediately and he waits a bit. He’s about to walk away. Whatever problem she’s having, maybe she doesn’t want to tell him right now. She’ll tell him on her own time. Or maybe she just doesn’t want to see him, and that’s okay. He understands. But then the door opens and she’s standing in front of him, still tying her robe closed. He can tell she’s trying to put on a good face for him. He steps into her quarters and hears the door close behind him. He reaches out and places his hand on her jaw, strokes her cheek with his thumb. She leans into his touch. 

“Delenn, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” he asks. 

She steps closer to him, until she’s hid her face in his chest and he takes her in his arms. He rests his chin on her head and they fit together like matching puzzle pieces. His hand slides up and down her back. 

“I am having...a bad period this month,” she explains. Her voice is muffled, but he can still hear the embarrassment in her voice. “I am still unaccustomed to this monthly occurrence.”

“I don’t think anyone gets used to it. I know I didn’t,” he says. 

She looks up from his chest then, head turned to the side. “You? But I read that human men do not experience this.”

“Human  _ cis _ men. But I’m not cis, Delenn. I’m trans.” He says it like it’s nothing, but it’s only because he trusts her. This isn’t something he tells a lot of people because it’s not any of their business; he feels like it’s just another part of him, like how his hair is brown and his eyes are hazel. 

“There are people like this on Minbar.”

“We’re everywhere,” he says with a smile. His smile disappears and he bites his lip. “This doesn’t change anything between us?” He already knows the answer; he just needs to hear her say it. 

She slides her arms around his neck and says, “No, John, I do not think any differently or less of you.”

His face brightens again, and he kisses her forehead. She groans softly as her face scrunches up, and she doubles over, moving one of her hands from his neck to her stomach. When she can bear it, she straightens. 

“You need to lie down.” He leads her over to the bed, his hand never leaving the small of her back. “Do I need to get you anything? Pain reliever? Tea?” he asks as she settles herself on the bed. 

“There are some pain relievers in the cupboard of my bathroom.”

He leaves her to fetch the pain relievers and a glass of water. He hands them over and watches as she places the pills in her mouth and takes a sip of water. 

“These have not helped that much, but, as humans say, it is better than nothing.”

“You should see Franklin. He can prescribe you something stronger.”

“I will do that.”

“Is there anything else you need me to do?”

“How much longer until you have to be somewhere?” she asks instead. 

He checks his link. “Couple hours.”

“Good. Will you lie with me until you need to leave?”

A smile spreads across his face as he unbuttons jacket. “Yeah, I can do that.” He places his jacket over the back of a chair. So what if the rest of his uniform gets rumpled? They never get a couple hours to themselves like this and he can stop by his quarters to change into another before his next meeting.

He takes his place next to her on the bed and rolls onto his side, wrapping his arm carefully around her. He’s not sure if he’ll ever get used to these Minbari beds. Maybe they wouldn’t be so bad if the mattresses and pillows were thicker and softer, but there are worse things; and as long as he’s next to her, he can’t complain.


End file.
